


see you next tuesday

by ladydetective



Series: subtlety is a gift, one these losers don't have [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydetective/pseuds/ladydetective
Summary: Rose is about to get married, and Luisa has something to say about it.





	see you next tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> -Shamelessly inspired by a scene in Desperate Housewives.   
> -Part of a larger series of semi-related on-shots in which Rose and Luisa fail at the "secret" part of having a secret relationship, yet somehow get away with it.   
> -Thanks to Anna to providing the original idea for this series :)  
> -Title has been partially adapted from a Ke$ha song.

When Luisa first found out that Rose and her father were dating – were going to be _married_ – she hoped that it was some kind of cosmic joke. She’d half expected those at the table to crack a smile and laugh at the poorly disguised shock on her face, then everything would move on and go back to normal. No such luck, and as the fucking wedding drew ever closer, Luisa was gradually being forced to accept the reality of the situation.

But she didn’t want to. She’d felt connected to Rose ever since the other woman had walked over to her in that bar, wearing the red dress that had clung in all the right places, and the feeling had only deepened after they’d had the chance to talk to each other. She’d been so understanding when she told her about her recovery - most would run a mile at that point, and had in the past – and it had only gone uphill from there. Their kiss by the pool with the fireworks in the background – that had been one of the most romantic moments of her life. It had been like something out of one of those trashy movies that she’d always secretly enjoyed, only her very own.

They’d met covertly several times in the weeks leading up to the wedding, and each and every time, Rose had sworn that this would be their last. She never meant it, of course – several days later (and sometimes not even that long) they’d come together again, be it accidentally – a chance encounter that resulted in them scrambling for the nearest empty room – or merely when one of them would grow tired of the prolonged separation and attempt to seduce the other.

It was why Luisa couldn’t accept that Rose truly wanted to marry her father, why she was currently standing outside of Rose’s room on the day of the ceremony, biting her lip and wondering how best to proceed. She’d seen enough of what her father’s other marriages had been like to truly feel guilty about the role that she would potentially be playing in ending it – she knew that he’d be angry at first, likely threaten to cut her off et cetera et cetera, but would ultimately get over it when someone new and shiny caught his eye. She couldn’t move on from Rose so easily.

She listened carefully at the door, making sure that no-one aside from Rose was in the room, before pushing it aside. Rose turned round at the noise, and Luisa was rendered breathless.

She looked beautiful.

Her hair was twisted up into an elegant up do, with just a few strands at the front left loose to frame her face. The dress – white, obviously – had long sleeves and a bodice that was almost see-through, intricate lace decorations preventing it from being entirely so. Luisa allowed her eyes to train along the pattern that they made for a moment, before taking in the rest of her outfit. It came in at her waist, then flared out in traditional ballgown style. There was some kind of silver pattern sewn into the fabric at the bottom, but she was having problems concentrating as she felt a stab of envy hit her right in the stomach. It shouldn’t be her father that was marrying Rose today – in that moment, she wanted it to be her desperately.

‘What are you doing here, Luisa? I really don’t think this is the time, today of all days.’ She seemed irritated at the interruption, but was unable to quite meet Luisa’s eyes, as if she knew what was coming next.

‘Please, Rose, don’t marry him. I know you don’t love him. You wouldn’t spend so much time screwing around with me if you did. Don’t do this.’

‘I – it’s more complicated than that. There’s a lot more going on, and I’m sorry Luisa but you wouldn’t understand.’

That stung, but she pressed on. She needed Rose to see her side – to see why going through with this would break her heart. ‘Then make me, Rose. What’s so difficult about it? Either you love him, or you don’t.’

Luisa’s words caused more conflict in Rose than they had any right to. She found herself wanting to agree with the other woman, wanting to put this circus to an end. That disturbed her – she’d come here with a very clear goal in mind, and hadn’t counted on anyone disrupting it to this degree, hadn’t counted on Luisa.

But she couldn’t allow this to derail her plans, and spoke her next words softly. ‘But I do – love him, I mean. This wedding _has_ to go ahead.’

At first, Rose’s words felt like someone had taken a knife and stabbed her in the gut. But then, as she was coming out of the haze that the shock had induced, she thought back over them. They were remarkably familiar – she’d been hearing something similar come out of her mouth after every encounter that they’d had in the last few weeks. Maybe she still had a chance.

She stepped closer to Rose, as she had so many times before, and said, in as low and seductive a voice as she could manage, ‘Are you sure about that?’

She could see the other woman’s resolve crumbling, and Rose closed her eyes, as if it would help her resist. She knew this game – they had become used to playing it in the short time that they’d been together, but she also knew that they couldn’t keep it up in the future if she wanted her farce with Emilio to be convincing.

‘Quite sure,’ she said, and even she could tell that it sounded weak.

Luisa stepped in even closer, and ran a hand down her cheek. Rose shivered at the contact, and could feel her iron will bending. ‘How about now?’ Luisa asked, as she took Rose’s face in her hands and stood on the tips of her toes, capturing her lips with her own.

Rose moaned into Luisa’s mouth, and sighed out, ‘This is the last time, Luisa.’

‘Sure it is,’ murmured Luisa, as she smiled triumphantly before deepening the kiss.

This continued for several long minutes, though to the two women, it felt like no time at all. Eventually, Luisa shrugged off the dress that she’d reluctantly attired herself in for the wedding. She threw it wildly, not really paying attention to where it landed. She began to move her hand up Rose’s thigh, which was still clothed by her dress. It wasn’t really practical to remove the cumbersome thing, and Luisa had to admit that she was getting a perverse sense of satisfaction out of fucking a woman in her wedding dress.

Luisa could tell that Rose was about to reach the edge when a loud knock sounded at the door and a voice that was familiar to them both called out, ‘Darling? Is everything almost ready?’

She snapped her hand away from beneath Rose’s dress and the two shared a panicked look. There was no-where to hide in the room, and she could hardly pretend that this was an innocent interaction with her step-mother as she still wasn’t wearing any clothes. She scanned around for her dress, and couldn’t see it anywhere in the immediate vicinity. _Fuck, what am I supposed to do?_ She’d wanted for the wedding to be called off and for her father to find out about her and Rose, but _not like this!_ Somehow _,_ she doubted that he’d take it well.

Beside her, Rose was panicking. She couldn’t allow this marriage to fail – she had too much riding on it. ‘Everything’s fine, darling!’ she blurted out towards the direction of the door, and both Rose and Luisa winced – her voice sounded panicked, even to the untrained observer.

Miraculously, Luisa thought of something that she’d once seen on TV then. It had worked out pretty well for the characters, and she was all out of options. ‘Trust me,’ she whispered urgently to Rose before diving underneath the confines of the wedding dress, making sure that her body was entirely obscured by the fabric.

Rose jolted in surprise, but Luisa had acted in the knick of time. Just as she had disappeared from view, Emilio entered the room. Concern was written over his face, and he looked worriedly at his fiancée, ‘Is everything okay? You sounded upset.’

Rose nodded vigorously, still recovering from the shock of nearly being caught and acclimatising to the distinctly unusual sensation of a person hiding underneath her dress. ‘Of course! Everything’s fine!’ She gestured towards her face, which, try as she might to contain it, was still displaying her surprise, ‘Just usual pre-wedding jitters, nothing to be worried about. What are you doing here?’

Emilio’s face softened, and he said, ‘I couldn’t resist seeing my beautiful bride before the ceremony.’

Luisa, still perched in her position underneath Rose’s dress, began to see the hilarity of the situation. There was opportunity here for some fun here, she thought. _Why not finish what I’d started earlier?_ She began running a hand up and down Rose’s thigh – she wouldn’t go any higher, not without her consent – but it was nevertheless enough to get a reaction from the other woman.

She made a sound that can only be described as a yelp. Emilio noticed this, and began to grow concerned once again. Rose, recovering from the initial shock, was able to disguise it as an expression of distress. ‘But, darling, it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the big day!’

He smiled fondly at her and chuckled, apparently believing this hastily concocted excuse. ‘I didn’t realise you were so superstitious, my love. I will leave you to it.’ He leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek, before walking in the direction of the door. Rose exhaled in relief, but then Emilio stopped short. ‘Has Luisa been here?’

Rose froze, and beneath her, she felt Luisa halter. She cocked her head to the side, doing her best to appear amiable. ‘No, why would you say that?’

‘That is her bag there,’ he said, pointing to the small clutch bag on a table by the door, ‘I remember it, I bought it for her several years ago. Cost me an arm and a leg.’

_Shit_. She hadn’t noticed that. It was very possible that this moment could ruin everything she worked for unless she played it correctly. She thought that feigned stupidity would be her best bet. ‘Oh, of course! How silly of me. Luisa called down earlier, briefly, to see how I was doing and offer to help if she could. I was grateful, of course, but I told her that I had everything under control.’ She raised her eyebrow playfully at him – it felt odd to do this with his daughter hiding under her skirt, especially with what they’d been doing before he interrupted, but needs must – ‘Don’t you think so, darling?’

‘It is true, you look beautiful, _mi amor_. I will see you at the ceremony, I had better return this to Luisa in the mean-time. Who knows where she’s gotten to?’

With that, he left. Luisa waited a moment to make sure he had no intention of returning, then tumbled out of the dress, and went searching for her own clothing. She found it eventually – slung underneath a table, thankfully obscured mostly from view (her throw was better than she thought it was) and dressed hurriedly.  She then looked at the expression on Rose’s face – it was not impressed – and she couldn’t help but laugh. She couldn’t believe that they’d gotten away with that. Rose maintained her icy glare for a few moments more, but found her mouth twisting at the expression of genuine mirth of Luisa’s face. Unable to contain it any longer, she laughed along with her lover.

Rose was no stranger to employing the occasional cruel laugh in order to intimidate idiotic lackeys, but this wasn’t the same thing. This was a laughter of relief, of humour, of… happiness, she realised with a jolt.

Happy. That’s what she was when she was with Luisa.

Luisa’s laughter eventually died down, and she wiped a tear from her eye – whether it was a result of her glee or something else, Rose didn’t know – but she smiled at her then, and said, ‘Well, I suppose I had better go get my bag. I’ll need to beat dad back to my room, somehow.’

‘You go do that,’ Rose replied, and Luisa turned and began to leave the room, ‘And Luisa?’ She stopped, and turned her head. ‘I’ll see you soon.’

‘I’ll see you soon, Rose.’


End file.
